


Sweet Summer Festival

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami had planned to spend his first day of vacations with his Akihito, lovey-dovey passionate and steamy style, locked in their lovers' nest... But his sister Ryoko had other plans for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Summer Festival

 

_Viewfinder_  and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Characters:**  Asami ; Takaba ; OC: Asami Ryutaro (mentions of Asami Ryoko and Kirishima)  
**Rating:**  NC-17 (though not much smex here... just to be safe XDD)  
**Warning:**  Unbetaed ; AU   
  
**Rough Summary:**  Asami had planned to spend his first day of vacations with his Akihito,  ~~lovey-dovey~~  passionate and steamy style, locked in their lovers' nest... But his sister Ryoko had other plans for him... 

**Note:**  Thoughts are in between asterisk = *thoughts*  
  
**Note 2:** Photos of fireworks for the Summer Festival in Japan ( <http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3003/2752068088_9d8e9204c4_z.jpg?zz=1> ---- <http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4111/4846191739_4799332543.jpg> )

**~~~~~**

A loud cry interrupts Akihito's joyful humming of a summer hit. He cleans his hands then steps out of the kitchen in a hurry. In the living-room he finds his lover, sitting in his armchair and reading the newspapers *Again?!* and, only two steps away from the older male, the young Ryutaro, lies on the floor holding his left leg right under his knee with his two hands, cursing his uncle in between two sobs. Akihito rushes to the young boy's side and helps him to sit on the sofa, then hugs him close to his heart and starts to cradle him, hoping he will calm down soon.  
  
"Asami?"  
  
From behind the over widely spread newspapers, a  _trying to sound innocent_   'Mh?' is heard.  
  
"May I know what happened here while I was in the kitchen?"  
  
Asami keeps feigning innocence as he replies still from behind his newspapers.  
  
"I was reading."  
  
Akihito keeps cradling the sobbing boy in his arms and cannot refrain an exasperated sigh to escape his lips, when he thinks that, the more the hours are passing, the more he gets the feeling that he has to baby-sitt not one but two kids. Sadly, the most difficult one of the two is the eldest. Takaba wipes the tears off the young face with the back of his fingers, then lifts up the trembling chin and has his lips trailing the salty mark left by the tears with lots of light but resounding kisses. Only a few of these kisses are needed to get the newspapers to be folded up and Asami to finally accepting to be involved in the situation.  
  
"Ryutaro, big boys do not cry."  
  
The clear laugh of Akihito is the only immediate answer he gets while the young boy looks up to the laughing man and asks a bit confused.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
With a bright smile, Akihito looks back to Ryutaro and places a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"That means that your uncle still doesn't know the right words to say."  
  
Amused he adds with his eyes locked to the golden irises set on them.  
  
"But it is no big deal. After all, what we need from him now, is that he gets the aid kit right away, so that we can treat your leg. We have pancakes waiting for us in the kitchen and your uncle knows that  _this_  is important!"   
  
Asami gives a look to his lover, that promises him some tumultuous moments when the child will be gone, but he complies and heads to the bathroom. When they are finally alone in the room, Takaba asks Ryutaro to tell him exactly what happened.  
  
"You said that we both had to play while you would prepare the pancakes. I was playing with the old figurines that you lent me, but Ojisan* hasn't obeyed you. He was sitting in his armchair, looking to the kitchen  and didn't play at all... I told Ojisan that I was Superman and that I will fly to him, and he just mumbled 'Oh really?'..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I...  hum... I know Ojisan said it is forbidden to stand up on the sofa... B- ... but there was not better place to fly off. So, I... I have climbed on the back of the sofa and jumped in the air with my arm to the sky like Superman!... But I couldn't fly properly and I crashed down  before I could reach Ojisan's armchair... And my leg hit the corner of the coffee table."  
  
The low voice of Asami, as he enters the room again right when Ryutaro finishes his explanation, makes Akihito unable to tell something before the older man does.  
  
"That is what is meant to happen, when little bad boy does not obey his uncle."  
  
Akihito adds right away to tease his lover.  
  
"Says the big bad boy."  
  
Asami does not reply, he will keep that in mind too for when the child will finally be away, and opens the aid kit. But when he goes to reach for the boy's leg, Ryutaro moves backwards and pleads to Takaba.  
  
"Aki-san, please. I don't wan't Ojisan. I want youuuuuuuuuu."  
  
"Shhhh. Don't worry, OK? I keep you in my arms and your uncle will be very gentle and cautious while he treats your leg."  
  
The young boy looks worried, but Akihito adds to reassure him.  
  
"You trust me, right?"  
  
Ryutaro nods in agreement.  
  
"And I do trust your uncle. So don't worry."  
  
He hugs tighter  the small body,  and then nods to Asami.  
  
Since he has taken a quick look at the boy's leg as soon as Ryutaro had screamed, Asami knows already that this is nothing serious. He had just wanted to let the boy cry for two minutes alone, while pretending he did not care hidden behind his newspapers, so that he will never think again of climbing on the back of the sofa. Asami had  just not expected his lover to rush to the boy's side and ruin with his tenderness the lesson he was trying to teach his nephew.

 

**~~~**

 

Ryutaro sits in the kitchen and eats all the pancakes he can. Takaba has even given him a glass of ice tea and an ice-cream first, since he had been "so brave" while his leg was treated.  Akihito places a tender kiss on the dark hair.  
  
"Be a good boy and eat slowly. I'll be back in two minutes."  
  
Takaba finds his lover, still in the living-room, smoking near the window open. At least, this is something Asami has accepted to do right away for the boy. Never smoking with the child near him, or in a closed room where the child might step in at any moment. Akihito snakes tenderly his arms around his lover's waist and whispers a soft "I know."   
  
In the way his Akihito says these two simple words, Asami realizes, that his lover knows what bothers him, and that he also somehow regrets that their first day of vacations since they live together, did not turn out to be what they had expected it to. The sexy memory of his boy moaning in delight and sensuously moving his hips, while he was riding him early thing in the morning, comes back from the slight brush of the slender fingers, that have found their way to his abs under his shirt of pure white silk. The lust that was dancing in Akihito's eyes, that were so lovingly set on his face, still runs in echo through his veins as his boy presses his forehead against his back. Akihito was on the right track, quickening the pace when the doorbell had stopped him.  
  
Though his boy has clearly enjoyed to take care of Ryutaro and the moments they have spent in town to buy him some toys and educational video games, before returning to the penthouse, since it was really too warm today for a little boy to stay too long outside, this tender behaviour of his lover, as he takes advantage of the child not being able to see them, shows Asami that he also cannot wait until they will finally be just the two of them again. As Asami surrenders to this sweet and lovely moment his boy gives him, he is caught off guard and fails to have something to reply, when the young man says firmly.  
  
"I know that you are mad at your sister for barging in like that this morning, but it is pretty unfair to be that cold to Ryutaro because of what his mother has done. So stop acting like a spoiled brat, whose favourite toy was taken away and come with us in the kitchen."   
  
And Takaba walks to the kitchen without turning back.  
  
"And I have made some ice tea with your special tea, only for you, so you have no reason to complain."  
  
Asami follows him soon after and his eyes widen when he enters the kitchen and sees the mess on the table. It seems that Ryutaro has used the few minutes on his own to play the decorator. Sugar, various sorts of marmelade, honey and chocolate all over the table. His Akihito, with his back to the young Asami, clearly tries to hold back his laugh, but the slight shrugs of his shoulders betray him.  
  
Asami decides to make up for all these moments of the day, when he has left his lover taking care alone of his nephew.  
  
"Ryutaro. Hands up. And do not move until I tell you that you can."  
  
The young boy startles then complies immediately and watches dumbstruck as his uncle reaches for a sponge and a dish towel and washes the table clean. When the table is clean and dry and his hands too, Asami slides them from behind under the boy's arms and lifts his nephew from his chair, then heads towards the bathroom.  
  
Takaba resumes his cooking where he had left it when hearing Ryutaro crying. He opens the fridge and takes some vegetables, ham, cheese and eggs out, to prepare his man salty pancakes with fried vegetables, that he will definitely enjoy more than the sweet pancakes.

**~~~**

 

The following hours have been spent in a very warm and tender way. Asami finally allowing himself to be gentle with his nephew, even playing some of the video games and letting the young boy win sometimes, when Ryutaro decided that his Ojisan had to play too. Though honestly, even totally drunk, what had probably never happened in this life, Asami would of course have been able to put the blue square into the blue square hole and not into the red triangle hole as he had, so that Ryutaro could  win from 1 point.  
  
The night was falling on Tokyo, and Ryoko still had not come to take her boy back. and Asami could not reach through her cell. After the tenth try, he waves to his lover, who was reading a fairy tale to the young boy. Through clenched teeth, he whispers to his boy, so that his nephew cannot hear him.  
  
"Ryoko has turned off her cell phone. She surely had planned to let Ryutaro spend the night here from the beginning."  
  
Takaba knows that his man is growing impatient to be alone with him, and he also would gladly resume from where they have stopped this morning rather sooner than later, but he tries to soothe the older male.  
  
"I don't think so. She hasn't left Ryutaro's pajamas or toothbrush, a change of clothes... A mother would never let her son for a whole day and night without these."  
  
Asami does not seem convinced, so the young photographer tries something else to calm him down.  
  
"Maybe you could have some of your men looking for your sister, if you have an idea of where she could be right now. You know, in less than an hour there will be the Summer Festival Fireworks. And I am sure that Ryutaro will enjoy to see them from here. Your goons might be back with Ryoko before the fireworks end or soon after. It will not be that long to wait."  
  
Asami gives a quick glance to the sofa, where his nephew turns the pages of the book, eager to discover though he cannot read yet, what will happen next to the King, already creating his own version of the tale based on the drawings. Now sure that the boy will not look their way immediately, Asami steals a searing kiss to his lover, then sends him back to Ryutaro with a light slap on his butt, and then picks up his phone to call Kirishima. 

**~~~**

 

They went up to the flat roof of the building to watch the fireworks. Ryutaro, stands between them and holds their hands. A bright smile outlines his lips and gasps of surprise escape his throat quite at every new flare, before he screams happily to the sky, the colors he sees in each of them. As usual Akihito has his digital camera that Asami gave him in one of his pockets. So he asks his man to take Ryutaro in his arms and to let him take a picture of them as a memory. Ryutaro asks if "Mommy will have one?" and Takaba nods with a smile.  
  
After several shots with whether one arm of the boy pointing at a flare that hides part of Asami's face, or his man closing his eyes clearly trying to stay calm despite the young boy moving too enthusiastically in his arms, Akihito decides to get a good photos of these two. He clears his throat and says seductively.  
  
"Gentlemen?"  
  
Both Asamis freeze on the spot and look at him.  
  
"The one, who gives me the most beautiful smile will get... a kiss from me."  
  
Uncle and nephew look at each other, young golden eyes challenging older golden eyes. Then they both look at the young man, they both want to get a kiss from and try their best to smile in a way that would please Akihito, since he will be the only judge. After the first click, Ryutaro cannot wait until Akihito finishes to look on the small screen at the back of his camera and shouts happily.  
  
"Me, me, it was me!!! My smile was the best!"  
  
"Hard to tell. I'll take another one. Be prepared, gentlemen.... Smile!"  
  
With the second and third snapshot, Takaba knows he has very good photos for his own collection and to give to Ryoko. He feigns to hesitate to decide which smile is the most beautiful, then comes close to the two Asamis, who are eagerly waiting for his decision. His right hand caresses Ryutaro's cheek and he congratulates him "Your smile was truly beautiful." then gives him a soft and long kiss on his forehead. The young boy lets his joy explode to the sky.  
  
"Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**"  
  
Asami looks back to the fireworks, as if he did not care, but keeps the boy in his arms. That way he will not be able to cling too much to his Akihito. When Takaba is sure that Ryutaro is focusing again on the fireworks only, he tenderly caresses the small of the back under the white shirt, and when finally his man turns his head to look at him, he whispers softly so that his lover will be the only one to hear.  
  
"Your smile was perfect... I think I might have fallen in love with it."  
  
Akihito presses his lips against Asami's, who breaks the kiss then nods towards the child in his arms. Takaba cups his lover's face in his hands and whispers against his lips.  
  
"Dummy. As if a child would look at anything else than the final flourish."  
  
And he stays with half-parted lips against Asami's mouth until the older man gives in and slides his tongue in the wet sheath, and enjoys a deep kiss that he breaks only when the long and loud enumeration of colors, that his nephew shouted with excitement, ends.  
  
After he has looked intently to the sky for a while, the young boy asks.  
  
"Aki-san? Ojisan? Why did the fireworks stop?"   
  
Asami starts to explain him all the rational reasons for this. Soon his nephew cuts him off with a loud "But I want mooooore!" To what Asami replies a firm "Impossible." The boy in his arms starts to struggle and shouts louder that he wants "More! More! Moooooooooooooore!"   
  
Takaba's hand comes ruffling the boy's hair and he says softly.  
  
"Better too short fireworks than none, right?"  
  
Ryutaro seems to hesitate to agree with Akihito, so the young man adds.  
  
"And if the fireworks didn't end, how could we get to eat the 'after-fireworks-special-full-chocolate pancake?"  
  
Immediately, the boy's face brightens up and he jumps off Asami's arms, takes Aki's hand and walks towards the stairs while saying.  
  
"Hey hey the fireworks have ended. Time for the special pancake!! Hurry Aki-san, hurry!"  
  
Asami decides he will stay a while longer here, to enjoy the warm wind of the evening and the beautiful view of the city. But when his lover turns his head to him, right before he starts to walk down the stairs, Asami cannot resist the charming smile and catches up quickly, hoping that, later in the night, his mouth will also get a special after fireworks treat from his boy, but a M-rated one.

  
  
  
_The End._  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
* Ojisan = uncle  
  
** "Yatta!" can be translated as "I did it!" or "Yippee!"


End file.
